eternals_new_total_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama
Total Drama 'is the main series that Eternal's Total Drama is based off of. The orignal Total Drama show is created by Fresh TV network and is of Canadian origin. The original show is arguably meant for the young children or pre-teen demographic, where-as Eternal's version is meant for a more mature and aged up demographic. It is this different that also sets Eternal's version apart from most other reimagining FanFictions, as most others don't change the rating to higher than that of the main show. Both the real show and Eternal's version is compromised of seasons that take different names each time, the first season is ''Total Drama Island,''' the second is Total Drama Action', the third is '''Total Drama World Tour', the fourth is Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, the fifth is Total Drama All-Stars, the sixth is Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Cast Note, all of this is hypothetical voice actors. Most of them are the voice actors for the real show itself, but the original characters have hypothetical ones and the non-Total Drama ones also have hypothetical ones due to Canadian voice acting laws Total Drama Island For best coverage, see Total Drama Island and Total Drama Island Episodes/Chapters for all the episodes This season involved twenty-two sixteen year-old contestants who had signed up to be in a reality show on an island, known as "Total Drama Island." The teens all had different expectations for what camp was going to be like, with the underlying idea that it was going to be luxurious. According to Chris McLean, to be on the show, one had to be sixteen years old and be either "kooky, obnoxious, stuck-up, dense, loud, annoying, filthy, or anywhere remotely in between." The twenty-two teens chosen were divided into two separate teams; the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass. The two teams were given challenges every three days. The losing team would vote one of their members off and the contestant that was voted off would have to walk the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers, which would then take them away. At some point in the competition, the teams would dissolve. After the merge the same elimination process would continue to happen, except then after every challenge only one to two people had invincibility and after every challenge the whole group had to vote somebody out instead of just one team. This process continued until only two contestants were left to compete in a final challenge where the last contestant standing won $100,000. In terms of the major plot, Heather was the main antagonist of the season, and used Cody's crush on her along with Beth & Lindsay's respective wannabe-ness and stupidity to make them into her pawns and get to the near-end of the competition. In reality, she was only using them the entire time to do plenty of things such as read Gwen's diary, frame Katie of stealing Eva's Mp3 player, spy on other contestants. Eventually she also nearly ended the relationship between Duncan and Trent, by kissing Trent infront of Duncan, Cody and Gwen. She also made major conflicts with Nearly Every other Contestant. On the other end of the spectrum there were Duncan and LeShawna who were her main enemies in the game. LeShawna made friends with Nearly Everyone while Duncan made only a select few plus one boyfriend despite Another liking him too. In more minor ends, there were relationships with less significant contestants such as Geoff and Bridgette, LeShawna and Harold, and minor friendships between Cody and Gwen despite of other things.There was also a secondary antagonist in Sadie, who after Katie was framed into elimination by Heather, set out to get rid of Eva by throwing the challenges for her team and pinning it on her fellow team-members. This led to another Friendship aswell. Sadie was eliminated at the merge. A possible third antagonist would be Harold or Courtney, Courtney of whom only because she promised she would get revenge though was nothing but a strong competitor, and Harold for rigging the votes to get Bridgette off due to Bullying he received from others.Half-way through, this season also introduced Cody's cousin Veronica into the mix, who served as a main enemy for Chris as she constantly tried to take his position as main hosed of the show. eventually she succeeded, only to get deported when Chris returned. During her run, she was shown to be arrogant due to her level of high fame and fortune. Elimination Table/Recap *Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 and Brunch of Disgustingness have no elimination. **Camp Castaways has no elimination of a contestant, but Veronica did technically take the dock of shame/boat of losers as she was being deported. **Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island has no elimination, but does have Cody, Duncan, Gwen, LeShawna, Heather, Katie, DJ, Izzy, Owen, Beth, Harold, Trent and Lindsay move on to Total Drama Action. ***Though two others joined them later on Total Drama Action See Total Drama Action and Total Drama Action Episodes/Chapters for better coverage After the events of Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, in which all of season one's contestants attempted and failed to win the million dollars in a final challenge at Camp Wawanakwa, Chris McLean recruits the closest lucky fourteen players, who all tied in that challenge to continue on to the second season, which takes place on an abandoned film lot in Toronto. For forty-two days, the cast is forced to compete in movie genre themed challenges for the one million dollar grand prize, faced with new challenges, surprises, and drama. Split into two new teams, the Killer Grips and the Screaming Gaffers, the contestants take part in various movie-genre-based challenges, where the winning teams gain immunity or rewards for their successes. The losing teams are forced to attend an award ceremony, where they vote on who will receive the Gilded Chris Award or immunity, and who will be forced to take the Walk of Shame to the Lame-o-sine, and be eliminated from the competition. The lucky cast member who outlasts their other castmates wins the highly anticipated $1,000,000. Chris also was forced by Veronica's Mother and Aunt to allow her back on as Co-Host once more. However, at the fourth episode she replaced him again, but he got her fired and sent to the sidelines in the following episode. Following that, she joined two others on the Total Drama Aftermath, a talk-show where those eliminated must face interviewers about their experiences and how they feel about their current position. This season also introduced Mecha Courtney, Scarface, Mephiles the Dark, Slenderman, and plenty of other colourful characters as well. Elimination Table/Recap *Monster Cash, Historical Proportions, The Aftermath I, Resident Drama, Document it All!, The Aftermath II, Independent Hellsploitation, Dial M for Merger, The Aftermath III, An Epic Dragon Tale and Celebrity Manhunt's TD Reunion Special all have no elimination. **However, Celebrity Manhunt's TD Reunion Special does have Cody, Lindsay, Justin, Heather, Gwen, Duncan, Bridgette, Trent, DJ, Beth, Veronica, Sierra, Alejandro, Noah, Sadie, Eva, Ezekiel and Tyler move on to be contestants in Total Drama World Tour. *This season introduces Dr. Pennywise, a staff-member of the show in Document it All!. *This season also marks the first appearances of Mecha Courtney, Scarface, Mephiles the Dark, Margery, Slenderman, Josh, Sierra, Alejandro, and the Dilophosauruses. **While Blaineley technically is first officially named at the end of this season, she did technically have an appearance in Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island in the previous season, and also appeared in Cody's Video Message from Home even before that. Total Drama World Tour For best coverage, see Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama World Tour Episodes/Chapters Fifteen previous contestants and three newcomers compete in challenges all around the world. However, this season, when Chris rings a bell, the contestants must break into song. If they don't, they are automatically eliminated. By the rules, contestants must sing once in each episode, and Chris may call a "reprise" of the song. Contestants safe from elimination are awarded barf bags full of airline-issued peanuts, continuing the tradition of edible safety items. When a contestant is eliminated, they must take the Drop of Shame voluntarily or someone will have to force them off of the plane. During the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, all of the contestants from the first two seasons (plus Veronica) went to great lengths to prevent being labeled as "has-beens," and being replaced by Chris' new reality concept: Total Drama Douchebages . Ultimately, after proving themselves through nearly catastrophic means, Chris rescues a group of fifteen (as well as two new faces and Veronica) to join him on a journey around the world in the third season. Traveling around on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, the cast participates in new challenges in various countries on six continents with all new drama and challenges awaiting them. Split into three separate teams after the first challenge, the teams work to achieve immunity, as well as first-class to their next destination. The losing team is then forced to attend a ceremony, where one member is forced to take the Drop of Shame from the plane to wherever they land. The lucky contestant who outlasts the rest of the contestants wins $100,000,000,000. This is the process in Total Drama World Tour in which a contestant is eliminated; initially, the team that lost the most recent challenge, unless the last challenge happened to be a reward challenge, would vote for a contestant and the one with the most votes against them would be voted off. Since the teams eventually merged, all the contestants began to vote for each other and only the challenge winner received immunity. In certain challenges, a contestant would be automatically eliminated without any votes if they lost a challenge after the merge. Elimination Table/Recap *With this season, Justin, Lindsay, Bridgette, Duncan, DJ, Trent, Beth, Gwen, Heather and Cody all are the contestants to compete all three first generation seasons of the show. **Veronica, Blaineley, Sierra and Alejandro all only compete in World Tour. **Geoff only competes in Total Drama Island. **Katie, Izzy, LeShawna, Courtney, Harold and Owen all compete in Island & Action but not in World Tour. **Ezekiel, Tyler, Sadie, Eva and Noah all compete in Island & World Tour but not Action. *This is the first season where a contestant actually dies while competing. *This season so far has the most unfair/irregular eliminations. *This is the first season to introduce new contestants into the game. Total Drama:Revenge of the Island 'Elimination Table/Recap:' Total Drama All-Stars (Hypothetical) The following is a purely hypothetical depiction of what Eternal's Total Drama had planned for the Total Drama All-Stars season. The season was to have 26 episodes total, and feature at least 22+ contestants returning to Camp Wawanakwa. Due to this, the "Season 4" cast was of course mostly returning, save a few exceptions. Major Plotpoints: * Cody's attitude is much more spoiled and arrogant/egotistical than in previous seasons, and his richness makes him be disqualified first. However, he does not take the flush and instead remains on the island primarily due to "ratings" reasons. In reality this is merely to finish up his storylines. He also finally hooks up with someone by the end of the season. Decisions were primarily between a girl, Topher and Justin. * Sierra is back alive and competing, and struggles between turning back to Cody, staying on Cameron, or finding another man in her life. * Mike's last personality, Mal, comes out and is the main antagonist of the season. * Alejandro is still trying to fully recover his memory of previous events, and is much more an anti-hero in this season rather than Villain. Scott has a similar situation too. * Amy still tries to bully Sammy, but Sammy is much more able to stand up for herself. * Chris is more sadistic than ever before * Sugar is perfectly fine after being left on the island in quarantine. * The Producers join Geoff & Bridgette on the aftermath and show themselves as even more obnoxious, mean, selfish, greedy, conceited and cruel than Blaineley ever could hope to be. * Courtney is fully back to her normal self, and is more than ready to compete on the show once again to prove she's still got it. The Reboot and Reveal It was later revealed in an upcoming reboot, that the entire series was actually concoted by a girl known as "Maria Susan", and is actually a Fanfiction within a Fanfiction, which in hindsight explains things such as the weird headcanons, sexuality developments, deaths, etc. The reboot will have it's own wiki to keep it's info away from this series'. Like the original fanfiction, the series will begin at Total Drama Island and go on from there. Unlike it or also-popular and similiar Total Drama Do-Over by CoGreen20, it will use 22 campers that are actually mixed from all seasons (including Ridonculous Race) instead of all 45+ canon originals or just the original canon 22 (25 including Sierra, Alejandro & Blaineley). Chris & Chef remain the hosts in the reboot, though Blaineley might be joining them as a 3rd major host. Some campers have been confirmed, but nothing is truly solid until the first episode is finally posted. Hypothetical Mega-Season: Total Drama Complete Mayhem (TDCM) Total Drama Complete Mayhem is a hypothetical -but unrealistic- season continuing off of the canon series, featuring all of the Total Drama contestants from Season 1 to Ridonculous Race, that means: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Geoff, LeShawna, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Owen, Mr. Coconut, Blaineley, Sierra, Alejandro, Staci, Dakota, B, Dawn, Sam, Anne Maria, Brick, Mike, Jo, Scott, Zoey, Lightning, Cameron, Beardo, Leonard, Amy, Rodney, Sammy, Ella, Topher, Dave, Scarlett, Max, Jasmine, Sky, Shawn, Tammy, Gerry, Pete, Ellody, Mary, Laurie, Miles, Jen, Tom, Kelly, Taylor, Jay, Mickey, Chet, Lorenzo, Spud, Rock, Dwayne, Junior, Crimson, Ennui, Ryan, Stephanie, Carrie, Devin, Emma, Kitty, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur, Sanders and Brody. It is not canon to either the reboot or original fanfiction, and is literally just a hypothetical "Everyone together" Mega-Season. It is likely that due to the size of the cast, this Mega-Season would have full hour-long episodes in it instead of 22-minute ones. Teams: 1. "Team Totally In Super Duper Love": Bridgette, Geoff, Brody, MacArthur, Sanders, Sam, Crimson, Ennui, Stephanie, Ryan 2."Team Topher Would Make a Totally Awesome Host": Topher, Trent, Rodney, Shawn, Gerry, Laurie, Miles, Ellody, Mary, Ella 3. "Team Besties": Carrie, Devin, Lindsay, Beth, DJ, Mickey, Jay, B, Kitty, Emma 4. "Team Amazon 2.0": Anne Maria, Amy, Sammy, Izzy, Jen, Dawn, Jo, Kelly, Taylor, Tom 5. "Team Sparta": Brick, Lightning, Cameron, Duncan, Owen, Beardo, Spud, Rock, Dwayne, Staci 6."Team Failure": Ezekiel, Mike, Lorenzo, Chet, Pete, LeShawna, Eva, Zoey, Jasmine, Sierra 7. "Team Magic": Leonard, Noah, Dave, Cody, Harold, Sky, Gwen, Katie, Sadie, Tammy, Tyler 8. "Team Axis of Evil": Heather, Blaineley, Josee, Scarlett, Sugar, Alejandro, Justin, Max, Scott, Jaques, Courtney Elimination Table/Recap }